A Flayed man has no secrets 20
by jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose
Summary: My forst GOT story without the OP Elven Army


Chapter One: New Life RE OP:2

This is the Story of how I went to sleep and awoke to a whole LOT of shit.

Ok so first thing I know I go to sleep at night just like any other day and next thing I know I´m facing Morgan Freeman as he tells me he is sorry and that I shouldn't have died as I did, that it was all a misunderstanding and that as such he will let me be reborn wherever I want and leave me with 5 wishes I could take. I of course took him on his offer I couldn't go back to my life since a building had literally been thrown on my head but I could sure as hell take the seven kingdoms by storm and I would of course take my pound of flesh. So my five wishes were as follows.

First I wished for a body like no other a body fit for a God, I wished for an elven body one as magically powerful and beautiful as described in the Inheritance cycle books with the ability to both talk sing and manipulate the world through the ancient language along with the strength of tan men I would be as strong as Steve Rogers or even stronger, faster than a horse, more agile and graceful than anyone ever was or was going to be. My second wish was for a sword fitting to my new standing far beyond men so I wished for Brisingr and that wish too was granted the mighty sword was to be made as it once was I was to take to the forge and let his power descend over me so that I could mold the heavenly metal granted to me into the famous sword that would help me to end my enemies and reward my allies. For my third wish I asked for a companion that would mark me as the evolution of my heritage, A Dragon, not any dragon I asked for a TRUE Dragon Sapphira in all her greatness and with all her abilities. He accepted and told me he would also gift me an armor that would keep me from death for the eons my elven body would allow me to live, but I was to make anything I wanted for Shapphira. I had to sail to the shadowlands beyond Asshai where I would find both the Armor and the Egg along with 500 elves to keep as my personal guards and to keep my lands prosperity. My forth wish however was different in nature I wished for knowledge ALL knowledge of my old world and to keep what little I had of the intricacies of the next but more importantly of the origin of my powers the ancient language and the secrets to wave spells into precious stones and metals, to make gold stronger than steel, rubies hold magic capable of moving mountains and make sapphires as hard as Valyrian Steel and any jewel even harder if I wished and so I was granted enlightenment only possible thanks to my elven mind. Finally I asked for Lands my lands need not be fertile, I knew that with my new powers I could simply tour it while singing and anything would grow in them and I intended to do just that after all I could just run way over 100 miles per hour if I pushed myself and I could run over any distance making my land produce even more utilizing crop rotations and giving farmers tools to better their production but I asked for mountains to be in them or at the very least nearly enough for me to take possession of them and for there to be several gold Iron and Silver veins enough for me to run my empire for the thousands of years my elven blood will let me live in it. He told me that it will be so and that there will be a river within my land from where the purest most beautiful Rubies Emeralds and Sapphires will be formed but that only I will be able to discover that particular secret hidden within the river.

Westeros the North 278 a.c

And so it was done. On the year 278 after Aegon conquest I was born a beautiful amethyst eyed baby with unusually pointed ears. Born to Roose Bolton and Visenya Targaryen. What the ACTUAL fuck? You must be wondering. Roose Bolton marrying a Targaryen? Yes. So it turns out that some changes were made to accommodate me into this world. Aerys had 2 sisters Rhaella whom he married and became her queen and mother of her children and Visenya, his younger and sickly sister.

She suffered through a hard life, a constant struggle for survival and thanks to that Aerys lost all interest in taking her for wife which allowed her to be sent away with a few retainers to marry the Lord of the Dreadfort no one knows if it was meant as a slight against the Northerners or as a way to earn favor with them the truth is that for whatever reason she was sent away from Kings Landing to marry a young Roose Bolton.

Let it not be said Roose Bolton didn't come to love his wife for she was a beautiful woman despite her health and she got to see a side to the Leech Lord very few if ever did. He loved her as no one ever did and she gave him many happy memories and yet he always said that the greatest gift she ever gave him was me his firstborn son and heir and the future emperor of the World.

Now I knew there wasn't much I could do as a newborn but I still managed to be known as a genius child when the master caught me reading in the library at the tender age of 2 however there wasn't much that could be done since my father was in the South fighting the Rebellion and killing Targaryens after all he always blamed Aerys for my mother's death but I could actually make use of that after all it´s never too early to start to take control so it was on that day that I actually dismissed the Castellan, he refused of course so I had him Flayed and his head mounted on the walls. That is the good thing about being a Bolton, no one is going to question you after you do something like that so I started to tour our lands and started singing to the fields making them fertile beyond anything even the reachmen could ream of. At the same time I sent what little of our household guard remained at the Dreadfort to enforce crop rotations and I had what little artisans we had left make simple plows and other tools to be sent to all our lands.

I know what you are thinking. How could a child do all that that fast and get people to follow him? The answer is simple. I am a Bolton and I just flayed the first man that didn't follow my command and now his head decorates our wall plus we are at war and any wan with either the bolls or status to oppose me is way over the neck fighting for Robert and Eddard so within the first months of my defacto rule over our lands every farmer from the Long Lake to our shores and from the Hornwood to the Last River had a steel plow and was doing crop rotations it didn't take long before the first crops could be reaped enough to feed my people for a good time if my calculations were right after a few years of this I could have enough to feed the whole North for a few years and this is very important for my plans so I had every abled body man woman and child not currently working in the fields to start building more granaries and learning a trade. Be it blacksmithing, tanning, woodworking, tailoring or any other useful skill. I sent what little soldiers remained to enforce said orders anyone found slaking or not actually working was given a warning if they were found a second time they were beaten hard enough to make the lesson sink in but not gravely enough so that they missed the next day, the third time, well the third time they were paraded through the roads naked and tied to a hose as the rider threw rocks at the body it was meant to last so if they hit the head and ended their suffering early I had them take their place. Needless to say it only took one third ¨warning¨ for everyone to never again skip a day's work. Not in Bolton lands anyway. And yet after all this cruelty the people loved me, they worshiped me as a god. It was puzzling at first until I realized what really happened. It turns out we were actually in winter and it was still a few more years until it actually ended AND we were at war which usually meant less people in the North and nearly no food for the smallfolk and I was literally reaping a year's worth of crops every week sometimes a day if I took to singing through the whole day. But most importantly I fed them and gave them work. Yes I did work them to the bone but every day they had a meal before they started to work, a break at midday with a generous lunch and a hot bowl of soup at night and I did give them a silver the first month not much but I didn't have much money either most of our income came from our pelts and since the war started we couldn't sell anything since all was taken by our Liege Lord to outfit the Northern Army and I took what little hunters we had left to boost my house hold guard and help enforce my new laws they were after all skilled with a bow so house Bolton didn't have any income YET. I knew thanks to my wishes that the hills near the Long Lake were filled with Gold and Silver and the Lonely Hills too but I needed more men to start mining anything worthwhile.

By the time the year was up I had enough food to feed the seven kingdoms through a 5 year winter. I know it seems impossible but I did ask for the power to sing to nature and my voice was so magical and beautiful that even nature did my biding. And so what would have taken months or years to grow now grew to my voice in mere hours if I so wished it. Time passed and with my use of the ancient language and magic my body reacted I was already big for my age I was only two years old and looked like a four year old but now after my third name day I looked as a 6 year old boy. During the year the war lasted I had not only made my lands yield insanely amounts of food but I also had made every peasant in it skilled in at least one useful field and I had made the blacksmiths make enough steel plows to outfit all peasants even after my father brought back the thousands he took to fight the mad king.

I enjoyed my term as Lord of the Dreadfort and everyone now bowed in my presence and called me my Lord no one dared raise objection to any order I gave. But everything must come to an end and soon it was 282 and we got a Raven announcing the end of the war and my father's return, so a few months later I found myself face to face with Roose Bolton in the Lords office having a long overdue talk.

Long story short I talked with my father for some time explaining how I watched and read everything since I had memory and how I actually took control after I saw that foolish castellan drag our name through the ground. It wasn't a funny talk after all he still tried to tell me I shouldn't do what I did. That it was dangerous to act as such when the Starks could call for my head yet I finally had him convinced it was of no consequence after all no one would talk against the man that kept them fed and even if they did it wasn't actually against the law to flay a man I knew it would soon be so but I could always claim I never knew Lord Eddard Stark planned to ban flaying in the North and for all anyone knew I couldn't possibly know. Then I had to explain exactly how I managed to produce as much grain as I did. That was a fun talk trying to tell Roose Bolton that I just sang and the plants grew as I wanted but in the end after I sang him a brand new bow stronger than any golden wood bow from the summer isles out of a withered old tree stump he finally believed me.

Then I explained my Idea to outfit our own army and train them to fight as the Macedonian phalanx and why I had the blacksmiths make 5.000 round shields and 10.000 8 foot long spears along with a prototype of standard roman armor. I only had that one Lorica Segmentata made because I lacked the resources to make anything else. By the end of said conversation my father made an official proclamation naming me as acting Lord of the Dreadfort only second to him and gave me the power to start forming my ¨army¨ but he did tell me to do so fast since I had little time before Roberts rein and Eddards rule were strong enough to actually oppose us. Since after they sorted whatever opposition remained after the rebellion they would surely oppose any house having a permanent army. And I knew only the Lannisters were allowed to keep one but Tywin did practically own Roberts fat arse. My father was adamant in saying I should find how to actually pay for that Army since we were already in debt to the blacksmiths for doing all I "asked" of them.

Imagine his surprise when I left for a week and returned with a few pounds of the biggest and most beautiful Rubies, Emeralds and Sapphires he had ever seen claiming I just happened to find them in the river south of the Dreadfort.

And so I spent the many years that followed turning the 5.000 soldiers I recruited into a proper fighting force and the 2.500 mounted men I managed to pay for with the new income from the precious gems that we sold to every Essoi merchant that came to the North every moons turn since not even in Essos could you find anything close to what we had. We became the world's leading provider of Gems of any kind.

Many a House raised protest to Lord Stark but the honorable fool he is Eddard Stark never did anything other than raise our taxes since as he saw it the river was in our lands and anything we found or produced there was rightfully ours and other than paying taxes to our liege Lord we could do with it as we desired. Yet that wasn't his only problem after all he did go to war at winter leaving the crops and the lands of all his lords unattended and that meant no more food after what little anyone managed to save or grow in their frozen lands was gone. Unlike me they couldn't just sing food into existence and that meant all around us Lords were starving so it was time to move forward with my plan.

I started by going to Karhold and Last Hearth with 2.000 mounted men and several tons of food. OW the look on the Great Johns face was priceless. He nearly threw himself at my feet in thanks. Me an 8 year old kid, granted I did look 12 or even older standing nearly 5 feet 2 but still he literally broke in tears when I told him I would send more food when what I had brought was gone. That I herd his cry and I was the only one who answered, not Ned Stark not Robert Baratheon ME Alexander Bolton Acting Lord of the Dreadfort and Heir to Roose Bolton he now knew that it was thanks to House Bolton and my good will he and his will make it through the winter. Old man Karstark was even funnier as he literally kneeled before me after he treated little Alys to a filled belly for the first time in a very long time and he kissed his wife swallowed cheeks with tears in his eyes and swore on his ancestors heads and honor that he and his will forever be in my and house Bolton debt he even said if I doubled the amount of food I promised he would gift me half his land, everything Northeast of the Last river up to Karhol on the promise I would use the food produced there to ensure no one starved on what was left of his lands and I of course was happy to oblige.

Then came the Hornwoods they agreed to sell me half of The Hornwood forest for me to build my fleet and all their lands up to the white knife. The reason for this was that Lady Donella Hornwood was starving herself and the fear of hunger was enough for her to gift me everything she owned in exchange of me not letting hunger get her ever again.

The Mountain Clans allowed me to mine anything I found on their mountains in exchange of food. They however told me that should a Stark go against me they will uphold their vows. Fucking savages don't know what is good for them but I'll allow their foolish loyalty for now.

After that I was summoned to Winterfell by Lord Eddard Stark himself. It was just what I needed. The reason for such a summon was clear. Everything south and west of Winterfell was starving, there is only so much his good father in the Riverlands can do and the Tyrells would squeeze the North dry of every copper it had. I was his only hope. And I was totally going to take advantage of that. Not as the Tyrells would, no I had no need of Gold Silver or Copper no I had something else on mind.

I had done it. I came into Winterfell as the Heir of house Bolton and left ¨The Hero of the North¨ after a long talk with Lord Stark I managed to land myself with ownership of more than half the North and the possibility of getting even more. I got Lord Stark not only to legitimize all the previous deals I made with the Lords but he also gave me The Stony Shore and The Rills practically in their entirety. In exchange I would give enough food for the Northern Lords to last the winter and I had leave to make any further deals with any Lord that wanted more than what was barely necessary which I intended to use in getting even more lands and deals. I also got a promise of his first born daughters hand in marriage once all was said and done in hopes that I became the North's sole food provider for the coming years and as thanks for parting with as much food as I was to ensure the Northern Lords lived to see another winter.

Ok so I may have exaggerated how much it was going to cost me to provide for the whole North but sue me I was giving away so much food at once even the Reach would feel the drain in their reserves. It is not my fault I can literally bend nature with my singing.

After that I had a smooth ride for the next 2 years I made my own printing press and had Ned send Robert a Letter asking for any beggar in the seven kingdoms to be sent to my new lands to help farm, mine and build everything I had going on. In a few months I had so many people living on my lands and working on my projects I had to start training a bigger army to actually keep the peace not even my 5.000 soldiers could keep the piece especially since I still kept my strict set of Laws to ensure maximum efficiency in everything that happened in the North so I had tripeled my forces making an even 10.000 Legionaries and 5.000 cavalry, half of them keeping order in my new lands in the Rills and the Stoney Shore and the rest in the now bigger Bolton lands near the Dreadfort. As my tenth name day came I knew it was finally time for me to journey far and get my very own dragon and the most loyal Army and subjects that ever set foot in Westeros.

Also the Greyjoy Rebellion was coming and I wanted to make my entrance with my new army by actually massacring the Iron Islanders. My fleet now numbered in 100 trading vessels and 150 war Galleons (the newly designed masterpiece made by yours truly) that constantly made trips to Essos carrying the new silks food and jewels on a daily bases. Not only were my products going far beyond the Narrow Sea but I had also started producing my own Westerossi Glass I made mirrors they were ten times better than anything they made in the free cities and a hundred times better than what was made in Westeros, yet most of my trade was made with Braavos and the other Free cities.

I had taken special care in keeping my growing wealth secret from the other Kingdoms. But they were starting to get suspicious after all the North was starving not that long ago and begging the King for help there were even talks to buy huge amounts of grain from the Reach with money lent by Robert and The Iron Bank and then those pleas just stopped. Of course it raised some questions as how exactly one Northern house was able to feed the whole North all in one year and carry them through the winter. Robert didn't care as long as his friend Ned was ok and I convinced Lord Stark to be vague enough so that his friend would be happy but wouldn't think much about it.

There were some attempts to see what was happening in my lands mostly Lannister and Tyrell spies but after I flayed a couple hundred of them living and impaled their bodies along the Kings Road no spy dared cross the Neck or get into a Northern ship. Even Varys little Birds refused to make the trip since thanks to my laws there were no beggars or street urchins. They would stand out as a sore thumb after all no man went hungry in the New North and no man woman or child was without work. Lord Stark did try to raise objections to my flaying of the spies and the harsh treatment of the smallfolk but I was quick to remind him that it was thanks to me and my grain that the North didn't become a true frozen wasteland. The truth was that he couldn't touch me even if he didn't fell like he owed me his life and his family's life, after all every Lord in the North knew it was my food filling their bellies and I had the Undying loyalty of the Umbers and the Karstarks. To think that once upon a time they were amongst Ned Stark's most loyal friends and backers. It is amazing what true hunger can do. It really puts into perspective the old saying that the way to a man's heart is through their bellies. The Hornwoods were also fanatically loyal to me too. And the Manderlys now had more trade with Essos than they ever dreamt of thanks to my deals with the free cities merchants that now toured the North selling and buying their wares I was kind enough to sell certain things at a special price to any Northern Lord for a fraction of the price they could sell it to Essoi merchants and that bought me incredible amounts of goodwill with nearly all the Northern houses. Not to mention that my little brother Domeric was now engaged to his daughter Wylla and our houses were going to be tied by marriage. At this point I think the only house that would side with the Starks if Ned did decide to take my head for breaking his "No flaying" law would be the Cerwyns after all their keep was too close to Winterfell for me to do enough to undermine centuries of the Stark rule. Especially since with my new tax payments they now had more gold than they did in decades, Ned was even able to start rebuilding Moat Cailin to its former glory. All 20 towers were being rebuilt and upgraded.

There was another thorn in my side and it was the Reeds. They along with the Cerwyns were two of the few houses that would die for the Starks over me. But that was a problem for another time. Now I was actually preparing my ship for my trip to Asshai. And by that I mean I was singing an old tree stump by the shore into a mighty ship, a true Spanish war Galleon. I sang the wood to be lighter than a feather yet harder than steel, I also wove spells into the hull to make it faster than any other ship in existence I sang the leaves to form the Sails and spells to make them move it even faster. All in all I made that ship the fastest ship in history.

I told my father I was going to tour the free cities starting with Braavos to talk about more favorable tolls for ships flying the Flayed man's flag and to open an account in the Iron Bank as well as talking trade in the three sisters Tyrosh Myr and Lys, and visiting Pentos, Volantis and Slavers Bay. Which was true that was my secondary goal. So I left with his blessing, 20.000.000 Golden Dragons from our treasury, lavish works of art made from the finest gemstones this world had ever seen embroiled with Bolton Gold and Silver and 3.000 men to help guard it all so I had to sing a few more Ships to accommodate that many people and gold coins or resign myself to a journey at a real trading fleets pace and risk missing the opportunity to crush the Greyjoys.

It took less than a Moon´s turn to reach Braavos and I finally realized how much I had underestimated what I was doing back home and how much of an impact I had made in the world at large. More accurately those places I used to grow my trade. I expected to arrive like any other trading fleet, dock, state my business and merchandise, pay whatever toll they deemed worthy to let me dock my ships and be left to my business leaving me to seek audience with the Sealord and the Iron Bank, maybe even be made to wait a few weeks until I could see either of them but it turns out that the second they saw 20 ships flying the Bolton Flag the Bravosi prepared a welcoming party. The very First Sword of Braavos was waiting for me along with over 30 guards to take me directly to the Sealord, it seems that Bolton products were amongst the most precious in Essos and the idea of such a fleet visiting the city was enough to intrigue even the ruler of the biggest and most prosperous trading hub in Essos. After a long talk about my reasons to come here I was given a signed paper specifying that from here on out any ship flying Bolton colors would pay only 10% of the actual fee to dock in either Braavos or Pentos and I was told I had a meeting about setting up my account in the Iron Bank.

I was no fool I knew that it was planned ever since they knew I was coming and said meeting was merely a formality, after all the Sealord wouldn't give me as much as he did without the permission of the Iron Bank. They are the ones truly ruling this city.

The next day I woke up bright and early to a massager telling us we could tour the city and we should be at the Iron Bank at noon to discuss further business. And so here I am in the market along with 50 Bolton guards in matching Sapphire Blue cloaks armed with castle forged steel swords and spears and Blue Shields with the Falyed man proudly displayed for all to see, getting to know the great city of Braavos.

People stared at me everywere I went. I guess they´ve never seen an elf before. The men look envious and the women send lustful gleams my way. I plan to take full advantage of it so I call for Loke to bring my harp from the ship. It´s a Golden Harp like no other it´s made completely in gold and decorated with the best Rubies found in our lands proudly displaying my house banner. A gruesome sight for most yet all that lay eyes on it see only its beauty. It wasn´t long before hundreds of people came to the plaza I had claimed for my little show most of them curious seeing the crowd but a few had apparently heard tales of my magical voice from the merchants that flooded the free cities ever since the Boltons became the richest house in Westeros.

I waited a few moments as my guards set the Flayed man´s Banners around me and set up a perimeter holding the masses away and I begun to sing.

(Song of Durin by Clamadi de profundis)

The world was young, the mountains green,  
No stain yet on the moon was seen,  
No words were laid on stream or stone  
When Durin woke and walked alone.  
He named the nameless hills and dells;  
He drank from yet untasted wells;  
He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,  
And saw a crown of stars appear,  
As gems upon a silver thread,  
Above the shadows of his head.

The world was fair, the mountains tall

In elder days before the fall

Of mighty kings in Nargothrond

And Gondolin, who now beyond

The western seas have passed away

The world was fair in Durrin´s day

A king he was on carven throne

In many pillared halls of stone

With golden roof and silver floor

And runes of power upon the door

The light of sun and star and moon

In shining lamps of crystal hewn

Unwearied by cloud or shade of night

They shone forever fair and bright

The Hammer on the anvil Smote

The chiseled clove and raver wrought

There forged was blade and bound was hilt

The delver mined, the mason built

The beryl, pearl and opal pale

And metal wrought like fishes mail

Buckler and corslet axe and sword

And shining spears were laid in hoard

Unwearied then were Durrin´s folk

Beneath the mountains music woke

The harpers harped the minstrel sung

And at the gates the trumpets rung

The world is grey, the mountains old,  
The forge's fire is ashen-cold;  
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls  
The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;  
The shadow lies upon his tomb  
In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
There lies his crown in water deep,  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep.

I sung while throwing all my magic and feeling into my voice. It wasn´t as strong as it would be if I sung in the ancient language but I wanted them to love me and I couldn't just sing in a foreign language and hope for the best, no For now the common tongue will have to do.

As I was closing the last lines and I opened my eyes I saw exactly what I was expecting total silence. The women were openly crying at the sad tale I had just sung and the men had grim looks as they stared at me in wonder. You would think they never heard anyone sing but then something happened that surprised even me I saw a little girl with the most beautiful silver hair and purple eyes just like mine squeeze under my guards legs and come running at me with tears in her eyes.

It took me a second to figure out who she was after all there are only so much Emilia Clark lookalikes in this world, one really and she was Daenerys Targaryen The Stormborn The Mother of Dragons, but now she was only a little girl so when she hugged me I took her in my arms as I signaled my guards not to move. They were monsters and I knew that and they would kill her for daring to touch me. I would have let them were she anyone else, but, as it stands I happened to have future use for her so I merely caressed her head as she cried in my chest until she calmed down.

"Hey little one. Why are you crying? I know it was sad but it´s just a very old song from a faraway land"

As she looked up at me with her tear stained eyes I cleaned her eyes and gave her a big kind smile as she blushed and just hugged me stronger and tried to hide her head in my chest. Until we were interrupted by this old mother fucker. I could seal his fate with a mere signal to my guards and I had to actively had to stop myself of giving the order as they pushed the old fucker to the floor after he tried to break their formation to get to me.

"Danny! Come here Danny!" He shouted as fear clearly shown in his eyes after all this man was Ser Willem Darry and he still remembered the Flayed man of Bolton.

"OK beautiful" I said as I looked Daenerys in the eyes. "It seems your grandfather is calling for you. But I can´t let such a beautiful girl leave without giving her a little present"

And so I picked a big red Ruby in my hand. "Close your eyes" I told her as I took the gem in my palms and whispered in the ancient language. Have this ruby take the form of a Rose then have the gold in my rings take form of a dragon roaring, have what other part of ruby you need to look like fire coming out of its mouth. Now protect what was just created so than no one may take it away from her and have any and all that try for the next thousand years suffer the pain of a thousand deaths and relieve their most painful memories so that they never again try to take it from her.

As I finished my spell I could feel a great strain in my power and my body grew heavier since it was a spell that would last for thousands of years and would attack anyone it deemed a thief punishing them as harshly as I instructed. As I gave both pieces of art that were worth more than any crown in history I told her to be brave and strong as the Dragon that will now accompany her as she was already as beautiful as the Rose. By the end of it I left a very happy 8 year old girl and a hopeful old man. I didn´t say or show any sign I supported or even recognized the little girl other than the gifts but the old fool must have assumed I was sending some kind of message. I would much later find out that said encounter actually marked young Daenerys more than I could ever imagine.

After my meeting with the Iron Bank board of directors I managed to open an account in my name and actually "buy" a partnership in the Iron Bank with the promise of a future Northern Branch to be opened in the Rills or near the Dreadfort in the near future a major seat and controlling interest in said new bank. A minor seat and voting rights in the Bravosi Branch that I was to appoint a representative to assume said office within a year. After that I was off to Pentos where I stayed for a day. Next I toured the three cities Tyrosh Myr and Lys and listened with amusement as every member of every one of the governments tried to have me declare for them in the conflict over the disputed lands. I ignored them all of course but I did manage to work a deal having them concede any and all rights to the Stepstones and even support my military conquest of said Islands in exchange for preferred rights to my glass works in the case of Tyrosh and Lys and for my promise of not actually opposing Myr within the disputed lands. The truth was that relationships with Myr were already tense thanks to me selling my glasswork cheaper and it being all around better than anything they had ever made robbing them of their main source of income. They had even tried to attack a few of my ships going to Essos but after I sent the first pirate ships back to land filled with the flayed corpses of its crew and started decorating my ships sides with the flayed remains of pirates there were no more attempts. Specially after I took the trouble of always leaving one man alive to watch as my men castrated and later flayed his crewmates living while the healers tried to keep them alive for as long as they could as my men kept the torture going only to set him free at the next port to tell his tales as a warning to anyone that was foolish enough to try. I know it sounds cruel as everything I did in my lands but this is Game of Thrones and as Cersei once said "When you play the game of thrones you either win or you die" and I was NOT going to die again.

Nothing of notice happened on my way to Asshai other than a stop in Volantis where I was treated as any other rich merchant although the Tigers were very happy to welcome me since tales of my sailors and soldiers military prowess at sea were heard even in Volantis.

Finally I made it to Asshai after 8 months of travel and I could finally lay my eyes on the most imposing sight I had ever seen as I could see a fleet of 40 ships flying the flag of Rivendell as I ordered my captain to prepare for boarding and I had my guard form along my ship.

As I finally made my way to the wooden ramp carved from the finest Ironwood in the North I saw three elves carrying a box as tall as me. Once we were face to face the Leader knelt along with every other Elf as he spoke in the elven language one I knew only I could understand. He said "We finally meet you my king we have been traveling for centuries as was once prophesied by our last magic users. We are glad our people have finally found you. Our magic is dying we´ve forgotten the ancient words and cannot longer speak magic but if we could we would swear ourselves to you. You are the king that was promised our last hope to ever cast magic again."

I looked at him and responded. "I hear your words my brother. Men here have forgotten the greatness of our kind and grow arrogant and greedy as they look down on all races and magic. It is time they remembered why we are their betters."

Then another elf walked to me and spoke in the common tongue. "I won´t speak fancy words. We too have heard the prophecy of magic reborn from our last spell casters and we too pledge our people to you." He said as he knelt too.

"I accept your pledge my Lord. So raise my brothers and help me bring our race were we belong." They did as I commanded but the last elf wasn't finished as he looked at me and said he had a gift fit for the king the Elves made by their best smiths and spell casters long ago with the help of the last elven mages. He walked to the box and as he opened it I saw the most beautiful set of armor I´ve ever seen made entirely of ruby but I could feel the magic in it. The ancient spells making it harder than steel and as light as a feather. It was red as blood. It looked as the Flayed man in my banner and it shone as if a fire burned within its core. The helmet looked just as a skinned human head and its red flesh left bare but had two purple sapphires instead of eyes. As I put it on I could feel the spells taking place and making changes making it fit perfectly. The helmet looked as a normal head but when you pulled its front gear out of the way it looked as if the man was screaming in pain.

We started sailing back to the narrow sea together. The men that came with me looking in awe at the elves and their golden armor but what shocked them the most was the white pegassi flaying around it turns out that I was promised elves I got way more the elves I now had at my command were mounted and said mounts were white winged stallions 500 Winged Unicorns to be more accurate. I had given orders for them to take a few ships and guard my main vessel were I now held Shapphiras egg as we made our way to Astapor were I was going to make a few more "investments" there.

I went into Astapor and met with the Good Masters of Astapor and after a lengthy talk I managed to convince them of my intentions to actually buy the Unsullied. I told them I would say I had "liberated" said slaves from their masters in my trip to slavers bay and we agreed I would buy all the Unsullied and boys in training to further play the part all in all I agreed to give them 10.000.000 Golden Dragons for the 10.000 Unsullied they had at the moment and the 5.000 boys in different stages of training however I pulled a Daenerys on them and sacked the city killing and flaying all the Masters. As expected all the Unsullied and boys in training joined me. I later led my host to Yunkai were I freed over 100.000 slaves and again Flayed the masters and hanged them across the walls. When I got to Mereen however I actually sat and negotiated terms they had to free every slave within the city and give me all the ships they had so I could take the 350.0000 slaves and my Unsullied back to Westeros as well as 75 Tons of Gold. At first they obviously called me a mad man and told me they had friends that would come to their aid however I informed them of my close relationship with the Iron Bank and that I had already sent word to the Golden Company through them and had them as reinforcements. I also told them that even if I didn't they would never make it here before I breach their walls and remembered them of what exactly I did once I got inside a Slaver city. I also reminded them that after my visit to the three sisters the conflict in the disputed lands had reached an all-time high since now Tyrosh and Lys had my economic backing thanks to my glass trade weakening Myr and that had egged them on in their struggle and they had begun to push in and that. I also had loaned the Myrish people a good sum of money to compensate their weak position and promised to not directly interfere in said conflict. That meant that most mercenary bands were already under contract with one of the three cities. I had planned this quite carefully after all I had made sure that both Tyrosh and Lys now owed me. Well they depended on me really since it was thanks to my trade deals that they could afford to push harder into the disputed lands and hire more mercenaries and Myr now owed me even more since it was only thanks to my loan that they will be able to actually stand their ground and reinforce their army. It also helped that thanks to the severity of their situation they accepted a much bigger interest on their loans at a longer term. My new associates at the Iron Bank actually loved my plan since it meant that after my initial injection of capital dried up and I was back in Westeros those cities would have to borrow from them so as thanks for generating that chance they would take full responsibility over securing my investment since I was their treasured partner they told me not to worry because Sooner or later "The Iron Bank will have its due". So in the end the Mereenese had no choice but to comply with my full demands. And so I sailed home with 350.000 new subjects, 10.000 Unsullied, a new armada and a hell of a lot of gold.


End file.
